143059-suggestion-add-a-suggestions-sub-forum
Content ---- ---- That would depend on how you define focused. If I'm a Housing Dev, I don't want to sift through all the suggestions for Dungeons or PvP or Lore. Edited October 13, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- Where would I put my Suggestion of making a suggestion sub-forum then? Or how do I suggest something that has nothing to do with any of the current sub-forums? Like suggestions on how to help newer players. I get what you mean, but I'm not convinced on how effective it is to have suggestions posted on every forums. This can cause some suggestions to get buried or be completely out of place. (Like in the bug report section) I know several games use a suggestions sub-forum and it works well. It also makes it easier for the players by having a place to post their suggestions. Edited October 13, 2015 by snaplemouton | |} ---- Fair enough, that makes sense. I was thinking it would be nice to have a general suggestion forum, a place where specific game section suggestions would not necessarilly fit, but then your comment made it clear to me that that would likely draw the more focused suggestions away from their respective forums. | |} ---- I see your point as well, and suggestions in a sub forum would get more eye traffic so one could gauge how the community feels, but I would have to agree that a more focused method to present suggestions, as in what is place now would likely work best for the devs. As a result, I personally have come to think that general is a good spot for those suggestions that really do not fit anywhere else. | |} ---- Things that apply to the forums belong here. Things that apply to helping players can go in either the Player Help areas, or here. If your worry is about suggestions getting buried, that's FAR more likely to happen in a catch all bucket forum, than it would in those specific areas. Even if the traffic in every subforum doubled, a dev would only have to go through about 10-20 threads a day regarding their area of interest. As opposed to a bucket forum like this one where there can be 40-50 on a busy day. Again, this is about getting a dev to see your idea, not other players. Debate and back and forth is nice, but isn't what is going to make a suggestion happen. Mainly though, I'm just repeating things I've heard devs and mods refer to in the past. | |} ---- I would have to agree with this general sentiment. It has been my experience that many good suggestions get killed by community trolling, only to eventually be discovered by the devs and implemented later...the devs generally use the forums as a small part of an overall feedback and suggestion system for game changes. Some more vocal players have a vested interested in stifling good ideas that would change the game into something they would prefer not to play, even if that means attempting to stifle progress and make the game less appealing to a casual audience. This means that in the past I have seen many game saving features get drowned out by more hardcore players at the detriment of the game itself. Suggestions that tend to fall in more focused forums tend to avoid the trolls it seems. | |} ---- Then again, a suggestion posted in any forum that is not specific to making suggestions like a suggestion sub-forum would be is also more likely to attract players and increase the chance at which a suggestion thread can get derailed. And I doubt a suggestion sub-forum would be flooded with a thousand suggestions. Also, you say I should post my suggestion on how to help new players in the Player Help forum, but that is subjective. I don't see why such a suggestion would fit in a forum that I consider like tech support rather than a discussion on how to help players. I wouldn't post a suggestion in technical support either, unless maybe that suggestion was directly related to improving technical support on the forum. Hence why I said that we end up with suggestions being completely out of place for no reason. There is right now a suggestion to improve cloth drops in the bug report forums. Not to mention that the suggestion forums implemented on many other games is generally void of trolling, derailment and is mostly constructive has the suggestions forum there aren't the "Barrens chat" (General Discussion) or the PvP part of those forums. Edited October 13, 2015 by snaplemouton | |} ---- ---- Easier for who? The community/forum team here has often stated that their preference is for the fewest subsections possible. So adding one without a genuine need isn't going to fly. The specific subsections are already almost criminally underused, so taking something else out of them and creating another free for all area like General or Off Topic isn't particularly productive. There's already areas of expertise in several of the subsections, and I don't often see suggestions there that don't get some thoughtful discussion. The other real concern is that creating a bucket section would just make it appear to be a Dead Letter Office, somewhere ideas go to die. I used to have a lot of fun in the City of Heroes Suggestion forum, until I realized there was shamefully little response to anything there. I've even pushed for a Suggestion section here when I first arrived. However the mod at the time Scooter and I talked it out and he explained the kind of things I've been saying here, and I realized he was right. Over the last 2 years I've seeing a TON more dev responses from the specific devs who work on the things related to the subsection something gets posted in. I've even seen a slightly higher than average rate of things posted that actually make it into the game, or at least you can tell the devs discussed it. Everything you want from a suggestions section is actually already here. | |} ----